


Introductions

by KISHBISH



Series: Friendly Cult AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "cult", Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Hamilton References, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISHBISH/pseuds/KISHBISH
Summary: 5 locations. 4 murderers. 3 groups. 2 cups of coffee. 1 "cult". (This is my first book so it won't be that good-)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, George Washington/Martha Washington, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Friendly Cult AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Doing it's easy, Planning is harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is an AU that I made up at 3am. This AU is about the Hamilton characters joining a 'cult' which is seen as terrible and dangerous but is actually trying to benefit people. Slowly. This book is the first of a series. 
> 
> (this is gonna be really bad because it's my first one-)

Hello. I am a leader of a cult.

just kidding haha. Well, sort of.

I'm George Washington and I am a leader of a group that hasn't even been properly formed. Still interested? Ok, let me explain. My wife Martha and I have always wanted to create something that will benefit the world. Something human. Something friendly. Something "hype". (I have no idea what the last word means, but teenagers say that it is cool) We both re smart, reserved and calm in situations and we both love coffee. These are very important things if you would like to be a leader of an organisation. Especially the coffee part. So we agreed that we would work together to do this.

The 5 Ws

What?

I already partly answered this but an organisation that will help and benefit people.

Where?

we have seen 5 different places that will be very nice and extremely good for hiding.

(did I mention that the organisation is secret? No? Well, It's secret. Now you know).

We couldn't decide where we would put it so we've put the 5 options as meeting places.

When?

as soon as we can or when somebody is in trouble.

Who?

We haven't quite worked this out yet. That's why Martha's out in the city to look for some suitable people that are up for the job.

But we have work out what type of people we need.

We need people who aren't afraid to sacrifice. Loyalty and Kindness is essential too. And let's not forget smarts.

Why?

There are so many reasons.

The world (most specifically, Our state) is getting more and more toxic by the second. 

There is a secret group (british it seems) That only wants trouble and chaos. Nobody else has seen it but me. I told Martha about it and she, like me, really wanted to do something about it.

Also, It would be nice to have a family. I just hope that everybody will get along so the plan won't bee too bad.

How?

That's not a W question. And I've already said five.

But we will train every single one of them so we can reach the goal.

To make sure that the world doesn't crumble. **(that's a little much-)**

You're not meant to be here. **(oh yeah, sorry, I shall go now)**

.... ANYWAY-

I know that this sounds really vague. Maybe because it's meant to be like that. Really vague. I don't want anybody (not even myself byt he sounds of it) to find out the details. Nobody is going to know but us. And you. Please don't tell anyone that-

_RING RING_

I looked at my phone. Martha.

Smiling, I picked it up.

"hello honey!"

"hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm feeling great, I've found a boy who is raring to go and get started for the greater good."

I whooped a little before asking, "Can I speak to him?"

"Of course!"

There was a small pause before a teenage boy's voice came through the phone.

"Hello Mr Washington! Mrs Washington told me all about you and I'm really excited!"

"That's great! What's your name? Tell me about yourself!"

"I'm Hercules Mulligan and I need no introduction when you knock me down I GET THE FUCK BACK UP AGAIN!!"

"wow!"

"sorry sir, that came out really extreme-"

"no I love it, I can't wait to meet you."


	2. Up in it lovin' it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc's backstory and how he joined the 'CuLt'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I didn't expect people to read this and already have 3 kudos!! Thanks so much Love you all!

Hey. I'm Hercules Mulligan. I am poor as heck. 

Sorry I'm not good at introductions... Uh anyway-

My family are not on the rich side. I don't think that we've ever been to be honest, It's just that now it's much, much more noticeable.

For example, since two years ago, we've been making our own clothes. 

_"Oh god why am I so excited for the annual shopping this time?" I asked my mum, who was smiling._

_"Maybe because we have been struggling to get essentials for the past month" she replied, chuckling under her breath. Poor mum. She's really been struggling these past days. I gave her a hug and helped her down the stairs._

_When we got to the bottom, a wild sad dad appeared. He was frowning and watery._

_"Dad?" I asked. "Dad is everything alright?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm afraid that we don't have enough money."_

_no money._

_We can't buy clothes._

_What if we soon can't buy food?_

_what if we die of starvation?_

_All these thoughts made me shiver. What can I do?_

_*Imagine a light bulb appearing on top of my head*_

_"Icanbeatailor!!!!!!"_

_They both looked at me._

_"what?"_

_"I know how to sew! You know That I was the best at sewing when I was still in private school!"_

_They looked at eachother._

_"I know your sizes and I bet that the right fabrics will be very cheap...... If not I can get a part-time job! Not a full one because you two will need me here, especially at this time."_

_Another pause. Then my mum smiled._

_"that's a really good idea, apart from you working part-time. The prices for fabrics are quite cheap so you won't have to work at all.." She said, giving me a small hug._

_"although..." My dad said. "it would be useful to have more money.... What part-time jobs did you have in mind?"_

_"ummmm, Ice cream? You know that little store at the side of the park! I've checked the salary and it's really good, well, good enough for us!"_

_There was another pause, before my mum hugged me tightly._

_"ok, yes, yes that's a good idea." She said, shivering slightly. "I just don't want you to get hurt-"  
_

_"Mum I'm grownup, I'm turning 16 in a month's time. I could drive a car." I smiled._

_"Just let him do it Darling, we need the money and He's very good at selling things." We shared a wink. She stared at each of us before giving in._

_".......ok. But if you get hurt don't-"_

_" 'come crawling back to me' I know mum." I drawled, making a group hug._

So I started to sell ice creams. I got 10 dollars every week and that was enough money to get fabric and even a little food. (I need to sort out my priorities-) Then I started to make clothes- guess what? I was dope at clothing! My parents were proud and we had a decent amount of money and everything was going swell. The main word being 'was'. Because my mum fell into a cold. We used up all our money to get her to a hospital and help her get better. GUESS WHAT?!!?!?! she didn't. In fact, she got worse.... much worse.

_I walked to my mum, who was asleep. The doctors said that we had to stop giving her medicine because we don't have the money. Usually I would Scream at them but my Father said no......_

_"Hello son."_

_I turned around to see my dad, who was smiling._

_Wait what?!_

_"dad....why are you smiling? Mum's about to die."_

_He inhaled before smiling crookedly._

_"I know.... but.." He looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "when she passes, we will be able to do so many stuff."_

_So many stuff?_

_I narrowed my eyes. "What the heck do you mean by 'many stuff'?"_

_He barked a laugh. Something definitely wasn't right._

_"dad, dad are you alright?" I asked, trying not to sound worried/afraid/ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED-_

_"ha ha ha, yesssss son I'm alright! I'm just saying that nobody will tell us what to do when she croaks." he said, giggling madly._

_"h-have you been drinking?" I asked again, trying not to think about the fact that my dad could be a psychopath and now be 'free' now that my mum's about to pass away._

_"well yes, but actually no" He said walking towards me._

**_rattle_ **

_I looked at his pocket, which was full of stuff, now that i realised. He saw me look._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_We all grabbed for the rattling thing in his pocket. I ripped out a small container filled with orange and white pills. Drugs. My mouth dropped as my hands started to shake, rattling echoing through the room. Disturbed, I said as soft as I could at the time._

_"WHAT THE HELL!?!? WHY HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS YOU STOPPED AGES AGO AND YOU'VE BEEN FINE, UNLESS YOU'VE BEEN HAVING SOME BEHIND MY BACK AND-"_

_"Hercules......"_

_I whipped my head to my mum, who had one eye half open._

_"what's going on.......?"_

_I looked at dad, who looked back at me with a 'tellherandi'lldisownyou' type of face. I gulped and turned around to her, grabbing her hand._

_"You-You-you can have any more medication because we don't have enough money..." I swallowed. "anddadhasn'tstoppedtakingthepills"_

_The room was deadly silent. My dad looked fuming at me. I was trying not to cry. My mum was.....smiling sadly._

_"I knew that I would stop taking medication soon. And I had a feeling that he would start again sooner or later-"_

_"I ONLY JUST STARTED-"_

**_beep... beep.... beep, beep, beep, beep, beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_ **

_My mum looked extremely uncomfortable. The heart rate thing started to speed up._

From that time on, everything was a blur. The doctors,

the 'comforting', tears falling down everyone's face

, the beep noise going quicker and quicker,

and stopping completely,

my mum gripping onto my hands,

then the grip slipping,

her eyes glazing over,

my dad shutting my eyes,

screaming, the funeral with only 2 people, my dad and I.

After that, it was me and dad, verses the world. I tried to check on dad every hour to make sure that he wasn't taking those terrible pills. I tried to make clothes.

I tried to ask my boss for a higher salary.

I tried to not cry when my dad slapped me because I confronted him about having those nasty pills.

I tried not to worry when I didn't see my dad when I checked on him for the first time.

I tried to reassure myself that, after he came back, he wouldn't do it again.

I tried not to have a panic attack when he disappeared again, then came back.

I tried not to confront him again when he started to disappear more and more frequently.

I tried not to have a breakdown when he didn't come back after he didn't come back after a day. Then a week. Then a month.

I tried not to lose hope that he would come back.

I tried not to scream in horror when the daily newspaper said that my dad was missing.

I tried not to lose my temper at the police when they were investigating.

I tried not to go into a forever lasting 'badass' phase.

I tried not to never give a damn about everything ever again.

The main words here are 'I tried'

One year later, we're in the present. Nothing really matters anymore. I didn't give a damn when I started to steal. And I didn't give a damn when I kinda injured tonnes of policemen after a long chase using fighting skills that I learnt online. I didn't give a damn because I had nothing. No money. Basically no family because everyone else is in Ireland. No food. That's why I started to steal. Please don't pity me. I fact, if I hadn't stolen stuff, I wouldn't have met Ms Washington.

I was at a local mall, smuggling food and Clothing in my awesome backpack. I went in the changing rooms, put everything inside, and went out like nothing happened. 

_"HEY!" a random guy yelled at me. He had afro-like hair pulled back, awesome clothing taste, and an extremely strong french accent. Smiling, I turned to him._

_"and who are you?" I asked casually, like I hadn't stolen something._

_"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette. Or Lafayette for short. You've stolen. Your bag wasn't as stuffed before as it was now."_

_I narrowed my eyes at this peculiar guy. Usually I would've ran or attacked him, but something was stopping me. Wait, someone was stopping me. Somebody had a hand on my shoulder._

_I turned around to see a man and a woman, looking down at me with stern eyes. The woman was wearing casual clothes, the man was wearing uniform._

_The french guy, Lafayette, looked at them, then at me, then back at them._

_"take him away" He said in a stern voice. He sounds cute in that voice- what? I've just met this guy.... oh Christ._

_I smiled goofily at the Frenchman and he slightly blushed. I guess he was think the same thing. I turned back to the security guards. The woman suddenly spoke._

_"I can take him. Roger, you can rest." She said, nodding at the other guy._

_He nodded and walked away. The woman looked at me with dangerously strict eyes. I gulped slightly as she literally dragged me away. I glanced one more time at Lafayette. He looked...guilty..... I hope that I get to see him again._

_We were by the entrance of the shop but then we turned somewhere else. We walked to another door. There was a pin next to it. Smiling, she typed "0110" into it and the door opened automatically. We walked out of the shop and into a dark alleyway. Alleyways are really neat, especially when you're stealing._

_I looked back at the guard. She stopped looking stern and smiled warmly at me. I frowned. Why dafuq was the guard looking genuinely nice?_

_"ummmm, aren't you gonna dump me here, or give me a warning or something like that?" I drawled, trying to break her somehow. She kept her look._

_"no" She responded, rather kindly. Kind. I haven't thought of that word for a while. Maybe because I'm not kind-_

_"In fact, I want to get to know you."_

_I'm sorry what?_

_I blinked, thinking that this was some sort of joke. Either way, I'm not gonna open up-_

_"I'm Hercules Mulligan and I am poor as heck"_

_shit. STRANGER DANGER. well, I guess that I'm one of those dangerous strangers._

_She chuckled, looking straight into my mind._

_"Tell me more! I don't want to sound like a creepy person but I'm not getting you in trouble for stealing from this shop for the 5th time in the past month." she said, raising one eyebrow comically._

_I couldn't help but smile back at the seemingly nice lady. This is the first time in a while that somebody has been this nice to me, ever since, well, since mum..... but I'm not letting bad thoughts stop me today._

_"ok" I said, completely forgetting about stranger danger. "I had a mum and a dad and~"_

\-----

After a little while of talking about life, death and love, we were at a park, licking ice-cream. It was nice doing stuff that a normal person would do. Just spending some quality time with a person that I've only known for like, a day.

_"you know Hercules..." Martha Washington said, biting on her ice-cream cone. "you are actually amazing. You've fought many people, gone through your dad being in drugs, your mum passing away and your dad going missing. I think...... yes......" she got out her phone and dialed something. Then she stopped._

_"Are you interested in joining a group that will benefit everyone? and that will possibly stop a bad gang?"_

_Ooooh we gettin' into some ninja shit. Y E S._

_"that's really cool! Will I get paid though?" I asked/deadpanned._

_She smiled wider. "You could stay with us you know. We have a spare room. Although you may not want to move in because-"_

_I pulled her into a tight hug. This woman and her husband are going to change my life. I nodded, trying not to cry._

_"y-yes. Sorry this is happening so fast and-" That's all I could say before breaking down into her chest. She patted me comfortably on my back._

_"It's alright! I love making a good difference on people. Anyway, Let's call my husband."_

\-----

Oh god her husband's great. They are both so great. I'm moving in with the nicest people on the planet. And I'm getting free food. And I'm gonna learn how to fight like a pro. And I'm gonna be with other people during this.

Wait the last bit might not be so good. I haven't had any friends in ages..... EH WHO CARES?!?!? I've finally got a home!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this took me way too long...... all well-

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, my writing skills are terrible. ENJOY!!!!


End file.
